


Underwater

by archergwen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, almost poetry, reference to the song by MIKA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archergwen/pseuds/archergwen
Summary: Written for Zutara Week Day 2. I'm just really proud of this one.





	Underwater

_"'Cause all I need_  
Is the love you breathe.  
Put your lips on me  
and I can breathe 

_underwater."_

"All I want to do, is disappear, and not be seen again."

Her hands are around his face, lifting him up. She always does that, drags him back to life when all he wants is to fade away.

"Come here, Zuko."

She always does this, pulls him from this well of sorts, and it always feels the same, her hands dripping water running like rivulets through her fingers on his chin. The kiss she presses to his lips is searing, burning, a beat of life against his cold mouth.

He could live without her - they are not codependent. The weight of his responsibility keeps him alive even if on the dark days it presses him to the ocean floor.

She is the bright fire of joy in his life, warmth, laughter, the sweeter things that need more air than the depths of water can afford. And he, he cools her rage, washes over her sorrows like a calming tide to carry them far away that she can rest easy.

They are opposites; they are two sides of a whole.

He kisses her frequently, for he is a king and kings ought to be madly in love with their fantastic, beautiful, talented wives.

When the dark days press in, threatening to overwhelm like the ocean's wave, he kisses her.

It is like taking a breath and giving one.

He sinks to the bottom, still, but it's never as deep. He sinks to the bottom with lungs full of air to carry warmth and laughter through all his days.


End file.
